Him and Her
by TotallyRandomADHDChick
Summary: A series of snippets from the lives of Rinslet Walker and Jenos Hazard. On Hold
1. Forgetting

**Forgetting **

Sometimes she forgot that he killed people for a living. He was carefree, flirtatious and always smiling, so sometimes, she forgot that he could kill her very, very easily.

Then he did something like this, and she remembered.

She remembered that his eyes could go cold, she remembered that he was immune to the tears and the blood, immune to the pain. He scared her when he was like this, with cold eyes and a hard voice and blood on his clothes, because he wasn't the man she knew and loved.

He went from Jenos Hazard, her Jenos, to Time Guardian VII, a pet of Chronos. He lost the joking look in his eye, the smirk that always seemed to curve his lips. He would lose the flirting words and the easy going manner. He became a stranger.

Then he would thrust her behind him and protect her, and when he was done, he would help her up. He would apologize and buy her a drink and smile and laugh, and soon after, she forgot that he killed people. She forgot that he had a dark side.

Rinslet curled up against his chest and looked at his face, watched his smile slightly in his sleep, and forgot.


	2. Green

Green

She'd never thought of green as pretty, not really. Purple was pretty, gold and silver and sometimes bronze. Sapphire and rubies were lovely colors, but emeralds and peridots had been something she'd never been fond of. They reminded her of her eyes, eyes that were flat and hard and had seen too much.

Then she'd met Him. His hair was dark green, an odd color, but it worked for him. Soon after that, she'd started to steal more emeralds, going after the dark green stone and ignoring the rubies, which had been her favorite.

After the First Time, with capital letters because it had been so amazing, she's started buying green clothes. She hadn't meant to, but the first shirt she'd bought after that had been a rich forest green. She hadn't even noticed until he complimented her on the color, noting that it went well with her hair.

"It's my favorite color," She'd told him, smiling slightly as she'd uttered the true statement.


	3. Smooth

**Smooth**

His voice had that smooth quality, like rich chocolate, something that soothed her and made her blood boil, depending on his intention. His words made her teeth ache, but not in a bad way. When he laughed, her heart would start to jump. When he whispered to her, her blood started to burn. All just because of his voice.

She thought this as she turned toward the sound, because it was sound to her, not words. She was in too much pain to really understand what he was saying, and really, it didn't sound Japanese. It didn't matter, though, because it still helped. The pain from the bullet wound was there, but not as bad as before.

Turning her head into the warmth, she shuddered and held back tears, because Rinslet Walker did not cry - she never cried. But she wanted to, and that smooth tone, that song that she didn't understand, was what helped her keep the tears at bay.

Because his voice, with all the smooth and rich tones, was sad and angry enough for the both of them.


	4. Slow

**Slow**

She yawned as she blinked her eyes open. The first thing she saw was tanned skin, then she raised her eyes and saw his face. He looked peaceful, a slight smile around his face and his arms tight around her. Too bad she had to move.

It took her a second to figure out how the move without waking him, but she managed it. He didn't stir when she slipped away, her small, bare feet hitting the soft carpet of her floor. She padded out of the room, careful not to make any noise as she made her way to the kitchen.

She grabbed a water bottle and hurried back, still as silent as before, which was pretty silent; her thieving required stealth. The water was cold over the throat as she stepped back into the room, and she closed her eyes in relief as her thirst was quenched.

"Enjoying yourself?" His voice was smooth and deep, and not at all asleep. In fact, he sounded like always did, which was awake and alert.

She almost dropped the bottle, but honed reflexed kept the plastic in her hand. "God, Jenos, you scared the shit outta me." Her own voice was the opposite, raspy and tired, and she knew she looked half-dead. "How long have you been up?"

"The moment you moved," He replied, not bothered by her state of awareness (or lack of it).

She shook her head at him, sliding onto the bed and capping the bottle, tossing it between them. "I don't understand how people do that."

"Do what?" He looked bemused, amber eyes blinking questioning.

"Wake up at the drop of a dime." She explained, "It takes me forever to just get out of bed to get a drink, and here you are, wide awake and aware just because I moved."

He laughed, and her concentration on the conversation broke for just a second. Then she snapped back to him as he spoke. "Practice. When I'm on a mission, I don't have time for a slow wake up," He flashed her a smile before pulling her closer. "Slow equals dead."

She stared at him, mouth slightly open. "That..."

He didn't let her finish, though, before his mouth crushed her own.

She thought no more.


	5. Missing

Author's Note ; Originally, this started out as Jenos in the hospital. Then the idea was warped, but...

ChronosNumberVII – This little snippit is for you, as well as the following one.

Yemi Hikari – Thanks! And they aren't my thing either; in fact, I never write things like this.

**Missing**

A year and three months after they started living together, he went missing. He informed her that he was being called out on a job, and should only be gone two weeks, at the most. Then he left, she took a job of her own, and they were out of contact for twenty-one days..

She came back after those three weeks to see her note unread, the food in the fridge spoiled, the bed still made and the clothes all clean. She knew he hadn't been home, and she knew he should be, but she also knew that these jobs of his were unpredictable. So, she did as he had always advised her, and waited a day before freaking out.

Her first call was to Sephiria Arks, Number One and the boss of the Time Guardians. She was informed that Sephiria had gone out on a mission by her second in command, and that was when the feeling in Rinslet Walker's gut expanded to the rest of her body.

A week and one day after the mission should have ended, Sephiria and two other Chronos Numbers came back to the city. Neither of the two other Numbers were Jenos, and Sephiria came to the apartment herself to explain what had happened.

Jenos had saved them all, but was lost in the battle. Not dead, just...missing.

They would find him, Rinslet was assured, but the feeling in her gut still kept her awake at night.


	6. Home

**Home**

She got the call at two fifteen - she knew, because she'd been staring at the clock, waiting for the second hand to move, before she'd answered the phone. She vaguely remembered a woman on the other end of the line, but that wasn't the important part.

No, the important thing was that Jenos had been located. He was checked into the hospital between third street and the metro station, but he would be fine, the voice had said. Nothing life-threatening.

Rinslet paused to pull on a dark green dress, one that he had bought her. She grabbed a pair of boots, not really caring enough to check. Her hair got shoved back, and her make-up was left untouched on the bathroom counter (like it had been since he'd been missing). She didn't care how she looked, or how anyone thought she looked. She just needed to see him, make sure he was okay.

She reached the huge building in five minutes, a record, one that she hadn't believed physically possible to break. She'd broken it, though, and she was in the lobby twenty seconds later, all thoughts of tickets and police offers and jail time for breaking seventeen different laws (in public view, in the middle of the afternoon) out of her mind.

"I'm looking for Jenos Hazzard." Rinslet told the nurse behind the counter, who had barely opened her mouth. "Which floor and room is he in?" She knew enough about hospitals to ask both room and floor, unfortunately.

"Room three forty-seven, floor eight." The nurse said after a second, then raised her eyes from the computer screen to ask the woman if she were family, only to see the swish of a coat.

Her steps were long, and she almost broke into a fun, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. The door to the room was closed, and Rinslet paused, knocking on the door. Jenos's voice - gravelly, though, not smooth like normal - answered her fist, telling her to come in.

She flung the door open without a second thought, though she didn't enter the room. First, she took a deep breath, letting her eyes glance over the man she loved (yes, loved, though she had yet to tell him). He was lying in a bed, an IV in his arm. His dark green hair flopped over the bandage around his forehead, and his amber eyes were glazed with pain and probably drugs, though she couldn't be sure on the latter - he really hated them.

"Rins?" His voice cracked, and her purple eyes dropped to his neck, where a long white bandage was wrapped. A thin line of blood was already seeping through.

She moved forward, sitting down on his bed and ignoring the doctor (and the rather militant looking man) in the room. "You moron." She whispered, hand grazing his forehead, touching the gauze. "What the hell happened?"

He smiled and moved fast, faster than a wounded man should have been able to move. She found herself pressed against his shoulder, strong arms around her back. "You look horrible."

"You sound...look...god, Jenos." She growled at him, trying to rear back up. "You were _missing _for _three months_!"

"Yeah, but they found me." He whispered into her ear, not letting her go. "And I'm alive, and I'm going to be fine."

Rinslet sucked in a shuddering breath and exhaled. Then she let go, her muscles melting, face buried into his shoulder, thanking god that he was finally _home. _


	7. Cheese

**Cheese**

"NO!" Her shriek echoed through the apartment, followed by the sound of furniture hitting the ground and heels scratching against wood.

"Come on, Rins! It's not that bad!" Jenos's playful voice followed Rinslet Walker as she bolted from the kitchenette and into the living room.

"Yes. It. _Is!" _She yelled back, placing a hand on the couch back and vaulting over the leather monster. Her three inch stilettos hit the ground in a surprisingly graceful move.

Jenos popped out of the kitchen, a devilish smile stretched across his face. "If I had any idea how this affected you, I'm have brought it out earlier." The words taunted her, "At least now I know how to keep you out of the kitchen." Given her last incident with cooking...

Rins gaped at him, then her light green eyes narrowed. "Don't you _dare._" She threatened, "I don't _ever _want to see that...that...evil in my house again!"

Jenos rolled his eyes and hopped the couch, even more graceful, even more deadly, than the woman who stood before him. "You don't have to be so melodramatic," He clucked his tongue at her. "Besides, there is _nothing _wrong with it."

He held up the offending idea, and Rins shrieked, darting away again. Jenos tossed the bag behind him, onto the couch, and darted out after his girlfriend. The toss had cost him time, and for a woman in a leather mini skirt and three inch heels, Rins was pretty fast.

"You are never touching me again, you jerk!" Rins yelled at him, not bothering to look over her shoulder as she darted into the bedroom.

Jenos smirked, aiming to follow her into the bedroom. "Ha!" A second too late, though, as the bedroom door was slammed into his face. He barely had time to stop before he slammed into it. A try at the nob showed the door was locked.

"And I'm not kidding! You get the couch, as long as that offending evil is in my home!" Rins shouted after a second, causing Jenos to chuckle under his breath.

"Really, Rins..." Jenos shook his head as he spoke to her through the door. "With the people you know, and the things you do...you choose to be afraid of _this_?"

These was silence, then. "SHUT UP!" Something slammed against the door, and Jenos ducked into a crouch on instinct. He'd learned fast, being in a relationship with Rins.

"Why do you hate it so much, anyway?" Jenos asked after a second, genuinely curious. It was, after all, a totally random fear.

"A - it's _mold. _I don't care what people say - it is still _mold. _B - do you know how many calories are in processed foods, how many additives are in that? C - it's _mold." _Rins yelped through the door.

Jenos gave a sigh and made his way back to the couch without a word. Rins was very obviously not open to compromise on the subject, he reflected as he tossed the bag of Kraft cheese into the trash can.

Giving up cheese, though, he added in his mind as he made his way towards the bedroom, a lock-picking kit in his hand, was worth it if he got to keep his place in Rin's bed and off the damned coach.


End file.
